Freddie Gets Fired
by RexPlanner
Summary: Freddie gets the job of his dreams in the Pear store, but things go downhill rapidly. After he is fired, he reacts badly and does something foolish. He comes back, but the road is long and hard.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer had just ejected Carly's latest attempt at a boyfriend from the apartment, capped off by smashing his cell phone as a final step.

Carly embraced her smoky brother seeking comfort for the trauma she had just undergone.

Carly: Spencer, why does this sort of thing always happen to me?

Spencer: What sort of thing is that?

Carly: It seems that I can never find a decent guy to go out with. Every time I pick one there is always something wrong. The last one with his attraction to those silly little stuffed animals, and this one who I thought was a shy nerd and ends up trying to attack me. I just can't get a break.

Spencer: Carly, is it possible that you just don't know what you want in a boyfriend?

Carly: Oh don't you get all psychoanalyzing on me!

Spencer: I'm not, I just want to know; do you really know what you want in a boyfriend?

Carly: Of course, he should be cute, be interested in many of the same things I am, he should care about me and want to be with me. Oh and it would be nice if he got along with Sam and liked ICarly too.

Spencer: Carly try not to get too upset with me, but you know of course that there is someone who meets all of your criteria, who lives very close and who has loved you since the day he met you.

Carly: You mean Freddie, right?

Spencer: Well, he does meet all of your criteria, and yet you made it clear to him from day one that you would never be interested in him, except for the month or so after he saved your life from the Taco truck. Why is that?

Carly: I don't know, Freddie has always been, well just Freddie.

Spencer: Carly, is there a reason perhaps why you don't want to succeed in love?

Carly: What? What kind of crazy talk is that?

Spencer: It's the kind of talk that you ask a starving man on a deserted island who has a full course steak dinner in front of him but won't eat it because he is looking for turkey.

Carly: What are you trying to say?

Spencer: I am just curious as to why you keep turning down a sure thing to go off and find someone on your own.

Carly: I think that it is maybe that I have known Freddie for so long that he feels like part of the family. Dating him would be like dating you Spencer.

Spencer: Some states frown on that sort of thing. But Sam has known him just as long, and she dated him.

Carly: It didn't last though, did it? And Sam may have known him as long but he lives right across the hall from us, so we are still closer, literally and figuratively. I wish it were that simple; I really do love Freddie, just not that way.

Spencer: Have you ever told Freddie this?

Carly: No, I think maybe I really wasn't sure of the reason until now. You know, that the day we found out that Gibby was opening a restaurant in school Freddie came up to me in the hall and asked if it was too late for me to love him.

Spencer: What did you tell him?

Carly: Before I had a chance to say anything Sam came running up because she found Gibby. We ran off to see him, and it never came up again.

Spencer: Can I make a suggestion?

Carly: Sure, what is it?

Spencer: I think you should sit down with Freddie and tell him what you just told me. If you don't he is going to go through the rest of his life with this unresolved. Every time you go out with a new guy it will be like sticking a knife in him, when you break up his hopes will rise, and then be dashed again when you find someone else. You will find other guys too, you are very young still, and have a lot of time to find the right guy and will probably go through many on the way.

Carly: You really think it is going to take me that long to find someone? What does that make me?

Spencer: It makes you a normal young girl. Carly when I was 18 I had in my mind what my perfect girl was like, when I was 19 I also had an image of the perfect girl, but she changed, and as you get older your idea of the perfect man is going to change; probably many times until you finally settle down with one.

Carly suddenly got a little smile on her face.

Spencer: What is so funny?

Carly: I was just thinking that after all this it would be funny if Freddie and I did wind up married some day.

Spencer: Stranger things have happened.

The next evening the gang descended on Carly's apartment again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening the gang descended on Carly's apartment again.

Sam: So Fredweiner, did you find another job?

Freddie: No, thanks for bringing up that painful memory Sam.

Sam: Oh, come on, you were lousy at that job anyway. You sold two ear-buds all day. I was there for two hours and sold two laptops and a Pear-phone.

Freddie: That is not the point, the point is I was working at my dream job and you screwed it up for me.

Sam: Life is full of disappointment Freddie, especially yours. Get used to it.

Freddie: I can't believe that I actually dated you!

Sam: Yeah it wasn't my finest hour either.

Carly: Ok, guys, enough. We need to get ready for the next ICarly. Let's start exchanging ideas.

Sam: Good idea, Freddie why don't you go downstairs and watch TV with Spencer so the creative people can prepare the show.

Freddie: Sam!

Carly: Freddie, maybe it would be better if you did. But stick around; I want to talk to you after we are done here.

Freddie: Ok

Freddie slinks off, looking really dejected.

Carly: Did you really have to be so mean to him?

Sam: He's used to it. Besides, now we can get a lot more work done, and Spencer gets some company.

Carly and Sam started working on the show for that week. Meanwhile Freddie curled up on the couch in front of the TV with Spencer.

Spencer: Creative meeting going on upstairs, huh?

Freddie: Yep.

Spencer: And they don't think you are very creative?

Freddie: Nope.

Spencer: Hey I heard you had a job at the Pear store, how cool is that?

Freddie: Lost it.

Spencer: Why?

Freddie: Sam

Spencer: Oh. Celebrities underwater?

Freddie: Sure.

After an hour of Celebrities Underwater, the girls were finished upstairs and Sam came bounding down the stairs to raid the refrigerator. Sam proceeded to carve herself a huge slice of ham and started munching away on it.

Sam: Oh by the way, nerd, Carly said that she wanted to talk to you upstairs.

At the mention of Carly's name Freddie's face lit up and he ran up the stairs.

Freddie: Carly, Sam said you wanted to talk to me?

Carly: I do Freddie, take a seat.

Freddie sat and stared at Carly trying to read her face for a sign.

Carly: Freddie, remember the other day, you asked me if I thought I could ever love you? And then Sam came up and found Gibby and we forgot about it.

Freddie: Well, maybe _you_ forgot about it.

Carly: Oh, you are just not going to make this easy are you?

Freddie: Huh?

Carly: Nothing. You know, Freddie, we have known each other for a long time and you have been the boy next door and a real friend over the years. Then you got hit by the Taco truck, and I thought I might be in love with you.

Freddie: I remember. It was the first time we really kissed. Several times as I recall.

Carly: Yeah, right. Well I was having a talk with Spencer after the Tray incident, and we sort of cleared up a few things.

Freddie: Like?

Carly: Like Freddie, you and I are always going to be good friends and I think of you as if you were a member of my own family, like Spencer.

Freddie: So that is a good thing.

Carly: It is a great thing, unless you are expecting something more. You asked me the other day if it was too late for me to love you, I do love you Freddie, just like I love Spencer. But it will never be any more than that, it can't be.

Freddie: Wow, this really isn't my year. Sam breaks up with me, I get and lose a great job and now you tell me there is never going to be hope for the two of us. I guess that about covers everything that could go wrong.

Carly: Freddie, I'm so sorry...

Freddie: I understand; I am going to go home now; I need to do some sitting and thinking.

Carly: Good night Freddie.

Freddie: Good bye Carly.

Freddie walks slowly down the stairs past Sam and Spencer and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam: I guess that did not go so well.

Spencer: I don't see how it could have.

Sam: Spencer, it's late, mind if I stay here?

Spencer: You mean you don't live here?

Sam: Thanks.

Carly and Sam turned in for the night and so did Spencer. They were all deep in sleep and dreaming when they became aware of a great deal of commotion in the hallway. Carly sat up in bed and could see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles lighting up the sky.

Carly: Sam, Sam wake up something must have happened outside.

Sam: Whaaaa, is the refrigerator ok?

Carly: Sam, get up, something is going on.

Sam slowly rolls out of bed and shakes her head to clear the cobwebs.

Carly is up and dressed in her evening gown.

Carly: Come on Sam let's go downstairs and see what is happening.

When Carly and Sam hit the downstairs landing they could see Spencer was at the door and talking to someone. Through the open door they could see a crowd of people in the hallway.

When Spencer saw the two girls he said something to the man he was talking to, and then closed the door.

Carly: Spencer, what is going on did something happen?

Sam: Did you start something on fire again?

Spencer looked at them, and Carly shuddered. She had never seen that look before, something really bad must have happened.

Spencer: You girls want to sit down; I have to tell you something.

Carly: Spencer, you are scaring us, what happened.

Spencer: Apparently, sometime in the last couple of hours one of our fellow tenants stepped out onto the fire escape, and kept walking.

Carly: You mean…..

Spencer: Yes, fell eight stories, would have hit the pavement except that tomorrow is recycling day and there was a dumpster full of cardboard where he landed.

Carly: You said, he, was it someone we know?

Spencer looked at Carly and before he could say anything, she knew.

Spencer: It was Freddie; he apparently tried to commit suicide tonight.

Carly lost it, she began crying and would have fallen to the floor except for Sam catching her and holding her tight.

Sam: Easy Carly.

Carly: It's all my fault; I did this to him!

Sam: How is this your fault?

Carly: After we finished the prep for the show I talked to Freddie. I told him that I thought of his as a brother, not as a potential boyfriend, and never would.

Sam: Yep, you did it all right.

Carly: Sam!

Spencer: It was more than just one thing. Freddie and I were talking about things and he told me about the year he was having. Sam, you broke up with him, then the Pear store job and then Carly's statement. It was a combination of things.

Carly: Wait, you said tried to commit suicide, so Freddie is still alive?

Spencer: Barely, he sustained some major injuries in the fall. The think his back is broken and right now he is unconscious. They are taking him to intensive care.

Carly: How is his mom taking this?

Spencer: Not too well. Remember how she was when he was hit by the Taco truck?

Carly: Yes.

Spencer: She is so far beyond that right now!

Carly: I should go and talk to her.

Spencer: I wouldn't do that if I were you. She kind of blames you for what happened.

Sam: Yeah that figures.

Carly: Sam!

Sam: Well you know she blamed you for the Taco truck; she is going to blame you for anything bad that happens to Freddie.

Carly: Well in this case she is probably right. Spencer. Do you think we can go see Freddie?

Spencer: Probably not for a few days. He is going to the intensive care unit and they will be working on him to try and stabilize his back and check out the rest of the damage. Besides he is unconscious right now and wouldn't know you were there anyway.

Sam: My uncle Carmine has put a lot of people into intensive care; I think they only allow family there.

Carly: I guess we just have to wait.

Days later Carly was coming home to the apartment and she met Mrs. Benson in the hallway.

Carly: Mrs. Benson! Is there any word on Freddie? How is he?

Mrs. Benson: The Taco truck wasn't enough? You had to take another shot at my son? Well you did a great job this time, he is still unconscious and we don't know if he will ever walk again.

Carly: Mrs. Benson, I am so sorry, but I had no idea Freddie would do something like this.

Mrs. Benson: Fredward is a very sensitive child; there is only so much he can take.

Carly: We all see that now, we just had no idea. Can we go and see him?

Mrs. Benson: He is still in the ICU, and they usually only allow family.

Carly: But you are a nurse, can you get them to make an exception?

Mrs. Benson: Why would I do that, you and Samantha Puckett are the major reasons he is there right now!

Carly: You are probably right, but I remember seeing on TV that sometimes people in comas wake up quicker if they hear friendly voices talking to them...

Mrs. Benson: Who said Fredward was in a coma?

Carly: Mrs. Benson he has been unconscious for a week now, what else would you call that?

Mrs. Benson: Very well, I will leave word that you and your brother may go and visit him.

Carly: Sam too.

Mrs. Benson: Why her?

Carly: Because they actually dated for a while, she got closer to him than any of us.

Mrs. Benson: Fine, I will put her on the list too.

Carly: Thank you.

Carly opened the door into the apartment.

Spencer: Hey kiddo, how are you?

Carly: I have been better, I saw Mrs. Benson in the hallway.

Spencer: Eww, I bet that was not pleasant.

Carly: Not when we started, but by the end I got her to give us permission to go and see Freddie.

Spencer: Great so as soon as Sam gets here we can eat and then go see him.

Carly: What makes you think Sam is coming over?

Spencer: Two reasons, one, she usually walks in a few minutes after you do; and two, I went shopping today and there is a fresh ham and a slab of bacon in the refrigerator.

Sam: Spencer, Carly I'm here!

Spencer: Told you so.


	4. Chapter 4

The three friends hurried up and ate and then drove over to the hospital. They made their way to the ICU and gave their names to the nurse in charge. She led them to the room where Freddie was.

As soon as they walked in the door Carly began to tear up. She had seen Freddie after the Taco truck, but that was nothing compared to this. There were IV lines and tubes all over him and he was so bandaged up that he was almost unrecognizable. The little bit of his face that was showing was swollen and red.

Sam, Carly and Spencer just stood there silently looking at their friend, hoping to see an eyelid flicker or anything that would indicate the he was alive and waking up. It did not happen though. They stayed as long as they could, but Freddie made no movements, on his own. The three left very shaken up and discouraged...

They were very quiet on the way home. Sam came over again to stay and sat on the couch with Spencer. Carly ran upstairs to her bedroom and let loose the tears and crying she had saved up since the hospital.

Sam: You think we should worry about Carly?

Spencer: I think she will be ok; she just needs a good cry to get over the initial shock.

Sam: I still can't believe he did that.

Spencer: Freddie is a great guy; he was just pushed too far all at once.

Sam: I really miss messing' with him. Spencer, if Freddie comes back, is he going to be the same? I mean, are we going to be able to goof around like we used to?

Spencer: First of all, Sam, it's when Freddie comes back, not if. He is not gone yet and I can't believe he is going to be. That being said, as far as your second question, I just don't know. Freddie had to deal with a lot this year; we just have to make sure that he never has to do that again.

Sam: Well I think the Pear store is out, he won't be able to go back there again.

Spencer: We also know that Carly is out of the picture for Freddie. Sam I have to ask you, do you love Freddie and could you ever see things working out between you two?

Sam: I love Freddie as a friend and I love teasing him and messing with him. When we were dating, well I loved that part too.

Spencer: You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but…

Sam: Why did we break up?

Spencer: I have always wondered that, you seemed to be really happy at the time.

Sam: Do you remember that you were dating your former baby sitter at the time?

Spencer: Oh, yes, how could I forget?

Sam: When you broke up, remember Carly telling you about two people forcing something that maybe wasn't there?

Spencer: I remember that.

Sam: Well Freddie and I were on the stairs and overheard. We went back upstairs and started thinking about us, and about things that we just did not have in common, and how much time we spent apart because there were things that one of us was interested in, that the other was not. We spent so much time thinking about the things that kept us apart, that we forgot about the things that kept us together. Once that happened we decided it was best to split.

Spencer: What do you think about that now?

Sam: I think it was the dumbest thing we ever did. People shouldn't get together with someone who is exactly the same as they are, if you do that what is the point, you could stay by yourself and feel the same way. Two people should get together to complement each other to bring, things that maybe each one needs but doesn't have on his own.

Spencer: You have gotten pretty wise all of a sudden, Miss Puckett.

Sam: Not soon enough.

Sam looks up at Spencer and her eyes are full of tears now.

Sam: I would give up ham for a month to have Freddie back right now!

Sam lost it at this point and Spencer found himself holding her and trying to comfort her.

Spencer: You should probably turn in now and get some rest.

Sam reluctantly let go of Spencer and made her way up to Carly's room and crawled into bed beside her friend. Carly has cried herself to sleep and did not even notice her friend's arrival.

The next morning Spencer was up early and the kitchen was soon filled with aroma of toast and eggs and bacon cooking. Those smells made their way upstairs and soon two hungry teenage girls were hooked and being reeled in.

Spencer: Good morning ladies.

Carly: Good morning Spencer.

Sam: Hey Spencer.

Spencer: Have a seat: I have bacon, eggs and pancakes if anyone wants them.

Sam: You wonder why I have a little crush on your brother Carly?

Carly chuckled briefly, and then her face clouded over again.

Carly: I'm sorry; I just can't help thinking that Freddie should be here with us right now.

Sam: Yeah, we all miss the little nub.

Carly: Stop calling him that! Freddie is a decent sweet guy and our friend!

Sam: Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I miss him too.

Spencer: We all miss Freddie; let's just not forget to be nice to the people who are here.

Carly: I am not sure I can go back and see him today. He just looks so….so not Freddie.

Sam: That's ok Carly, I will go, and if anything happens I will call you.

Carly: Sam, if he wakes up, and wonders why I am not there…

Sam: Let's worry about him waking up first. I can tell him that your shift was over and I was covering now if he wakes up when you are not there.

Carly: Thanks Sam


	5. Chapter 5

Sam went to the hospital and checked in to the ICU. Freddie was there in pretty much the same condition that she saw him the day before. She pulled up a chair and sat down as near him as she could.

Sam: Hey Fredweird, I was going to ask how you were doing but I know you can't answer and besides that you are in the ICU so how good could you be? Carly and Spencer say hi. They were both here yesterday; of course you didn't know that. You don't even know that I am here right now talking to you. Freddie, why did you do this? That job at the Pear store couldn't have meant that much. If it did, well then I am really sorry I messed it up for you. I was just talking to this lady about a computer and the next thing I knew I had a job. I didn't think about you, no surprise there, I mean, I never think about anyone else. Look Freddie I am sorry that we broke up, I sorry that your job got messed up and I am sorry that Carly told you she would never love you. Too, bad you are not awake; you just missed a special event, Sam Puckett apologizing. You see what seeing you like this does to me? I start doing crazy things like apologizing; and even crazier things like... I really love you Freddie. I wish we never broke up; you really are the best guy I ever knew, and probably ever will. I promise you, if you ever wake up, I am never leaving you again.

Sam broke down crying again, resting her head on the side of the bed. As she was lying there, she felt something in her hair and flicked it away. It came back again and she flicked it away again. The third time she opened her eyes and saw that what she felt, were Freddie's fingers twirling one of her blonde curls. She sat upright with a start and looked at Freddie's face. His eyes were open and he looked terrified.

Sam: Freddie, it's ok, you are in the hospital, relax everything is going to be ok.

Sam looked around wildly and found the call button. A nurse and a doctor came running into the room.

Doctor: What's wrong?

Sam: Freddie is awake, his eyes are open and he was playing with my hair!

The doctor looked at Freddie and the machines connected to him.

Doctor: Freddie, my name is Dr. Doty, and you are in the ICU. You fell off the fire escape, do you remember?

Freddie shook his head, but then pointed to his throat.

Dr. Doty: You can't speak because we have a tube in you, but your respiration looks good and you are awake so I can take it out if you want.

Freddie nodded.

Dr. Doty: Ok I am going to take it out, it will take a minute and your throat may be a little sore so speaking will be hard right away but it will come back to you soon.

Dr. Doty extracted the tube and then hooked Freddie up to a nasal cannula to give him oxygen.

Dr. Doty: Well that is better. Like I said your throat may be sore for a while so don't push yourself. How do you feel Freddie?

Freddie moistened his lips and gulped in some air.

Freddie: Who is Freddie?

Sam: What do you mean who is Freddie? You are Freddie. Doctor what is wrong with him?

Dr. Doty: Well he fell eight stories and received severe trauma including head trauma. Amnesia is not uncommon in these cases.

Sam: Amnesia, is that permanent?

Dr. Doty: Most of the time it is temporary; in about ten per cent of the cases there can be some long tern effects.

Sam: Is there anything we can do to help?

Dr. Doty: Just keep talking to him. Having people around that he knew may help to trigger his memory and speed the recovery.

Sam: Ok, I can do that. Ooh, wait, we do a web show called ICarly, can I bring in some of the tapes and play them for him? That may help him too.

Dr. Doty: That would help a lot. I will make sure that there is video player in this room after today. Freddie looks ok for now so we will leave you alone. Call us if you need anything.

Sam: Thanks

Sam sat back down again near Freddie.

Sam: Well you sure managed to give us all a scare Freddie. It is sure nice to see you finally awake.

Freddie: Who am I?

Sam: Oh yeah, ok your name is Fredward Benson you live in apartment 8D in the Bushwell building in Seattle Washington. You live there with your mother Marissa Benson.

Freddie: Fredward?

Sam: I know, it sounds weird, but it is what your mom came up with for you.

Freddie: Who are you?

Sam: My name is Samantha Puckett, but everyone calls me Sam. You and I have known each other since we were 12 years old. We went to school together.

Freddie: How did I get here?

Sam: Good question, apparently you fell off your fire escape. You used to like to sit out there and think sometimes...

Freddie: Have you been here long?

Dam: Well I first came yesterday with Carly and Spencer, but you were not awake yet. I got here this morning as soon as visiting hours began.

Freddie: We must be really close friends for you to be hanging around here all day.

Sam: We are. There is also Carly Shay who is our age and her brother Spencer who is older. We all spend a lot of time together. They live across the hall from you in the same building.

Freddie: Sam, I am getting a little tired, I think I need to take a nap.

Sam: Ok, you just go right ahead.

Freddie: Don't leave though.

Sam: Don't worry Freddie; I am never leaving you again.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie dropped off to sleep and Sam picked up the phone and dialed Carly's number.

Sam: (whispering), Carly, Freddie woke up. I have been talking to him for a while, but listen he has amnesia and can't remember anything or anybody. The doctor says the more people come and talk to him the better the chance of his memory returning. Oh and try to bring some of the old videos of ICarly, that may help too.

Carly and Spencer arrived at the hospital a few hours later. Freddie was still asleep, so Sam met them outside the room so they could talk.

Carly: How is he?

Sam: Still sleeping

Spencer: Has he regained any of his memory?

Sam: No, but I have been trying to fill him in on things. So far he knows that we have known each other for a long time and that all of us spend a lot of time together. Oh, I also told him that he fell off the fire escape. I didn't want to tell him he was trying to kill himself.

Carly: That was probably a good idea.

Sam: Did you bring the videos?

Spencer: Sure, I have them all the way back to the first ICarly.

Sam: Great, when Freddie wakes up again we can start watching them together; that should help his memory a lot.

Carly: Speaking of which, did I just see his hand move?

Sam raced back inside the room. Just in time to be there when Freddie's eyes opened again.

Freddie: You really stayed.

Sam: I told you I would. I have a surprise for you too.

Freddie: For me?

Sam: Yes, Carly and Spencer came to visit.

Carly: Hi Freddie!

Spencer: Hey Freddie.

Freddie: Hi, so you guys live across the hall from me?

Carly: Yes, and we went to school together and we do a web show together.

Spencer: And I basically feed everyone.

Freddie: Excuse me?

Spencer: It was a joke, you three just spend so much time in our apartment it's like you all live there.

Mrs. Benson comes running in from the hallway.

Mrs. Benson: Fredward you're awake! I have been down here every free moment I had but you were always asleep. It is so good to see you awake again.

Freddie: Excuse me, but do I know you?

Mrs. Benson: Whaat?

Sam: Freddie, this is your mother, Marissa.

Mrs. Benson: What have you people done to my Freddie? Why doesn't he recognize me?

Carly: Freddie has amnesia, Mrs. Benson; he got it from the injuries when he fell.

Mrs. Benson: You mean when you people tried to kill him, it is all your fault that he is in here like this.

Spencer: Mts. Benson perhaps we should discuss this outside.

Mrs. Benson: No, I don't want to leave him! Not now when he needs me.

Spencer: Mrs. Benson, come on, let's talk.

Spencer gently took her arm and escorted her out of the room.

Freddie: Wow she is a little intense!

Sam: Yeah, she is always that way about you.

Freddie: Why did she say that it is your fault that I am in here?

Sam: Your mom is just a little overprotective of you. She has a hard time accepting the fact that you have grown up and hang out with other people besides her.

Freddie: Oh, that makes sense I guess. Carly you are awfully quiet, are you ok?

Carly: I am fine; I just hate seeing you like this. It reminds me of the last time.

Freddie: What last time?

Carly: Some time ago. The three of us were coming home from the Groovy Smoothie, and I was in the street when a Taco truck ran the light. It would have hit me, but you saw it and pushed me out of the way to safety. I was fine, but the truck hit you. You got some broken bones and took a while to heal. I didn't like seeing you that way then either.

Freddie: Yes this really isn't me at my best, at least I hope not.

Sam: Trust me it's not!

Carly: Sam!

Freddie: Sam is there something I should know about us?

Sam: Not right now Freddie, we can talk about it when you are up and around.

Carly: Sam you have been here for a while, you must be starving, let's go to the cafeteria

Sam: I don't want to leave Freddie.

Freddie: its ok Sam, I need to talk to Spencer about some things, so you and Carly can go eat.

Sam: Ok, if you are sure.

Freddie: No problem.

Sam gave his hand a little squeeze.

Sam: Ok, we will be back soon.

Carly and Sam leave, talking to Spencer and Mrs. Benson before they go. Mrs. Benson also leaves and Spencer comes back into the room.

Spencer: So, what's up Freddie?

Freddie: Spencer I have been getting really weird vibes from Carly and Sam. Have any of us been dating or something?

Spencer: What makes you ask that?

Freddie: Just a feeling.

Spencer: This is complicated, but I will try to give you the simple version. You and Carly have known each other since you were about twelve years old. You apparently had a crush on Carly from the first day you met, but she just wanted to be friends. Then Sam became Carly's friend and the three of you started hanging out. You and Sam had an interesting relationship. She teased you unmercifully and played all kinds of pranks and tricks on you over the years. When you got hit by the Taco truck that Carly told you about, she thought she was in love with you and you sort of dated for a little while. Then you figured out that it wasn't really that she loved you, but that you saved her life, and so you broke up.

Then recently you and Sam decided that you liked each other and began to date for a while. You and Sam did a lot of things together, but a lot of things you could not share, and you decided it meant that you were not really meant for each other and broke up. That is where we are today.

Freddie: Wow; that is quite a story. So Carly never loved me?

Spencer: She loves you as a best friend.

Freddie: And Sam used to love me but doesn't anymore?

Spencer: I wouldn't say that. Somehow you both got the idea that if two people didn't share everything. They were not made to be together. Sam still loves you, trust me, she was the first one here, and she has been here the longest. Carly just had to drag her away to get something to eat, that is rare for Sam, usually, you have to drag her away from food.

Freddie: So Sam loves me, that is kind of nice to know.

Spencer: Why is that?

Freddie: Because I think Sam is beautiful. When I woke up and saw those golden curls and that pretty face hovering over me I was hoping we were a lot more than casual acquaintances.

Spencer: Sounds like you are feeling a lot better!

Freddie: Well I am not ready to go dancing yet, but things are getting better.

Spencer: How about the memory; any improvement there?

Freddie: Just images every now and then. Like when I first saw you I had a vision of flames, Are you a cook or something?

Spencer: No, I am an artist.

Freddie: I wonder why the flames then?

Spencer: I sometimes have accidents!

Freddie: How does a Bottle-Bot catch on fire?

Spencer: It doesn't it is one of the few things I made that didn't, hey wait a minute; you remembered the name of my sculpture, the Bottle Bot!

Freddie: Wow, you are right, I did!

Spencer: That was great, do you remember anything else?

Freddie thinks for a moment,

Freddie: no that is about it for now.

Spencer: Well that is a start, anyway. It will come.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly and Sam come back at this point.

Sam: So, how is the patient?

Spencer: Freddie remembered the name of my Bottle Bot!

Carly: Great, so things are starting to come back?

Freddie: I just get little bits of information every now and then.

Sam: That is great though, you have only been awake for one day. Who knows what you will remember in a week?

Freddie: Well it can't come soon enough for me.

Freddie gave same a little wink.

Freddie: There are some things I am really anxious to remember.

For the rest of the afternoon and the next few days, the friends chatted, watched old ICarly videos and talked about things that had happened to try to jar Freddie's memory. At the end of the week came a new challenge for Freddie. Dr. Doty appeared with another Doctor.

Dr. Doty: Freddie this is Dr. Zimmerman, he is a neurologist and wants to check out your nerve functions, particularly those in your back. If your company wouldn't mind leaving for a while we can begin...

Sam: Ok, Freddie we are going to run down to the cafeteria; we will be back in about an hour or so.

For the next hour Dr. Zimmerman ran a bunch of tests on Freddie to assess his nerve function.

Meanwhile, Carly Sam and Spencer are having a snack in the cafeteria.

Carly: I sure hope the doctor has good news for us when we go back.

Sam: What do you mean?

Carly: Dr. Zimmerman is a neurologist, he is going to tell us if Freddie will ever walk again, and be normal.

Sam: Yeah, but he is awake and talking and his memory is coming back.

Carly: True, but he did break his back and if that does not heal properly he may still be severely damaged.

Sam: I can't imagine doing ICarly without him running around with the camera.

Carly: I can't believe he might not be able to come running out to meet me when I come home, like he used to.

Carly loses it and starts crying; Sam and Spencer both grab her and hug her.

Sam: Easy Carly, we don't know that he is paralyzed.

Spencer: Yeah, we haven't even heard what the doctor has to say yet, let's not assume the worst.

Carly: (blubbering), but what if he is what if he can never walk again!

Spencer: If that happens, and I am not saying that it will, we will deal with it. We will help him any way we can.

Sam: It's been about an hour, should we go back up and see him?

Spencer: Yes we should.

Carly: I don't know if I can.

Sam: Carly, we have to; we are his friends, no matter what the news is we need to hear it.

Carly: Ok, I guess I am as ready as I can be.

They began the long walk up to Freddie's room. When they arrived Sr. Zimmerman was gone but Dr. Doty was writing notes in Freddie's chart.

Carly: Dr. Doty, did you finish the tests? How is Freddie? Will he be able to walk again?

Dr: Doty: We did finish the tests and we took x-rays again of Freddie's back too. We had to insert surgical pins to hold it in alignment while it heals but that part looks ok.

Spencer: Is there a part that doesn't look ok?

Dr. Doty: Well, that depends; does Freddie spend a lot of time hanging from trees by his toes?

Sam: What kind of stupid question is that? Of course not!

Dr. Doty: Oh, well in that case, he is going to be fine. The tests indicate that normal nerve function is being restored.

Spencer: Just what we needed, a Doctor with a sense of humor!

Carly: Never mind that, that is great news; it means that he can walk again!

Dr. Doty: Yes it does. He will probably need a good deal of physical therapy but after that he should be as good as new; except for the fact that his back will set off the airline scanners if he ever flies.

Carly: That such great news isn't it Sam?

Carly looked around but Sam was already in Freddie's room and was kissing him passionately on the lips.

Spencer: She does have a great bedside manner.

Carly: Maybe we should give them a few minutes.

Dr. Doty: Maybe I should have the defibrillator ready.

Spencer: Why, there is nothing wrong with Freddie's heart, is there?

Dr. Doty: It's not his heart I am worried about, it's mine. You guys call me if you need anything.

Dr. Doty ran off to continue his rounds.

Spencer: Let's go see if Freddie is ready to come up for air.

Spencer: He Freddie. Take a break, we are back.

Sam sat back down blushing. Freddie was also bright red but smiling broadly.

Freddie: Oh hi guys, Sam was just telling me the good news!

Carly: Yes, with visual aids.

Sam: So I got a little excited.

Freddie: _ You_ got excited!

Sam: Oh, is that a syringe in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

Carly: Sam!

Freddie: Please don't make me laugh, it hurts!

Carly: Anyway, that is exciting news about your back.

Freddie: Yes the doctor said I can start light physical therapy next week. Then if that goes well, I can start learning to walk again in another couple of weeks.

Carly: That is just great; you will be back with us in no time!

Freddie: Well, at least a month, realistically.

Spencer: That will go by very fast.

The next week went by pretty quickly. By the end of it Freddie was able to do everything that did not require sitting up or walking. He was also able to remember his schoolwork and his computer knowledge also returned. What he was still shaky about was his relationship to Sam and Carly. Spencer was concerned about it and talked to the psychiatrist who was assigned to Freddie's case.

Dr. Pensky: Normally I don't discuss a patient with anyone because of confidentiality reasons. Freddie seems to trust you though because he signed off and authorized it.

Spencer: Well, I like to think we are pretty close.

Dr. Pensky: I gathered that. From our discussions it seems that he places you somewhere between a father figure and an older brother.

Spencer: Well, Freddie's father left a long time ago, and his mom has been raising him herself. Ever since he was about 12 or so he has been coming over and hanging out at our apartment. For the longest time he had a major crush on my sister.

Dr. Pensky: Did your sister feel the same way about him?

Spencer shook his head.

Spencer: Carly made it clear to Freddie from the first day that she thought of him as only a friend, a good friend mind you, but just a friend.

Dr. Pensky: That is interesting, and it may be a major reason why the memories of her are coming back very slowly. His love for her and her lack of it for him is source of frustration to his subconscious, and I think we are seeing the effects of that. What is his relationship with Sam?

Spencer: That is very complicated. In the beginning Sam was very abusive to him; she would tease him, pull pranks on him and generally try to make his life miserable. Then a few months ago, something happened and they started dating and for a while things were looking pretty good, but then they broke up and their relationship has slipped back, although not as far. Sam will still tease him, but in some ways she is very protective of him too; for instance since he has been here she has hardly ever left his side.

Dr. Pensky: Do you have any idea what caused Freddie to try to take his own life?

Spencer: I have a guess. A few weeks ago, Freddie asked Carly if there was a chance that she would ever love him, and she said no, or at least not in the way he wanted.

Dr. Pensky: That must have been very hard on him.

Spencer: It gets worse. Freddie is a computer geek and he recently got his ideal job, working at a Pear store. Apparently he was having a hard time with sales, and then my sister and Sam and their friend Gibby came in. Carly started asking him for help with her computer and he started to help her, then she spotted a cute guy behind the counter and decided to try to flirt with him, she walked away from Freddie. Freddie then tried to make another sale and the customer could not make up her mind and Sam spoke up and closed the deal. Freddie's boss was so impressed with that that she hired Sam on the spot.

Dr. Pensky: Ouch, that must have hurt too.

Spencer: It is not over yet. Sam sold two more computers and a Pear phone and was promoted to supervisor. She became Freddie's boss and began to write him up. He objected to her promotion and was dismissed.

Dr. Pensky: Well, that explains a lot. It explains his problems with his memories of Sam and the frustration that drove him to suicide. Very few people could have taken all of that at once. Thank you Spencer, this talk has been very productive.

Spencer: Can you help him?

Dr. Pensky: It is not going to be easy, but I think so. It will take some time, and he is going to need a lot of support from his friends; unfortunately the same friends who were major contributors to this. I may have to have sessions with Carly and Sam to change the way they interact with him.

Spencer: I am sure that they will be willing to do anything to help.


	8. Chapter 8

Having finished the light physical therapy, Freddie began to start working up to walking again. As a first step, the head of his bed was raised to put him in a sitting position and gradually increase pressure on the vertebrae in his spine. Sitting up made many things easier, communicating with his guests for one, and eating for another. Many of the tubes and devices had been removed from him also.

Sam: Hey they Freddie, sitting up now I see.

Freddie: Yes the doctors think I am making progress, in fact they are thinking of taking me out of ICU today.

Sam: That really is good news; the change of scenery will do you good.

Freddie: I suppose, but I just got to know everyone here, now I have to me all new people.

Sam: Yeah, but that also means you are closer to getting out of here!

While they were speaking a tall attractive brunette walked into the room.

Barbara: Mr. Benson?

Freddie could not help staring and checking her out from the floor to the top of her head. She was tall and statuesque, with a pretty face and long brown hair.

Barbara: Mr. Benson? Hi I am Barbara; I am going to be your physical therapist.

Sam looked at Freddie and then looked at Barbara, she could tell Freddie was infatuated with the girl and felt a little twinge of jealousy. The more the thought about it though, the more she realized it was for his own good, so she elected to make the most of it.

Sam: Do you want me to leave while you are working with him?

Barbara: Oh, are you his girlfriend? No then please stay, having a loved one around is often motivation to work harder...

Sam: Well I ….

Sam was about to say that she was not his girlfriend, but somehow the words just did not want to come out. She fumbled for a moment then managed to find some words.

Sam: What I meant to say is I am not sure I won't be in the way.

Barbara: Trust me, you will be fine, and you may even be able to help.

For the next hour Barbara worked Freddie to test his abilities and limitations. Freddie's upper body strength was good since he had started working out so he was able to stand with the aid of a walker and maneuver around with it relatively easily. Barbara had him practice standing and sitting several times to make sure that he could do it safely. At the end of the hour she helped him back into his bed.

Barbara: That was a great first day, Freddie, keep it up at that pace and you will up and walking again in no time.

Freddie: Thanks, I am looking forward to it.

Barbara: Get some rest; I will be back tomorrow again.

Freddie: Bye

Sam: You looked really good today Freddie, it was nice to see you up and around again.

Freddie: Thanks, it really felt good. Oh, and thank you for clearing up something else too,

Sam: What was that?

Freddie: I sort of suspected that you might have been my girlfriend, and today you told Barbara you were. It also explains why you are here visiting me so much.

Sam: Ok, not saying that I am, but if I were, are you disappointed?

Freddie: Are you kidding? The first time I woke up and saw you there all I could think of was how beautiful you were.

Sam: Really? That is all you were thinking

Freddie: Well actually I was thinking something else too,

Sam: (blushing) What was that?

Freddie: I was really hoping that you weren't my sister; because the next things would have been illegal!

Sam's eyes got teary again and she bent over and kissed him.

When Sam stopped kissing Freddie she sat up and looked down at him again.

Freddie suddenly shook his head and closed his eyes tightly as if he were in pain.

Sam: Freddie, are you alright? Should I call the doctor?

Sam's hand started inching his way to the call button, but Freddie suddenly reached out and stopped her. He held her hand tightly for a moment, then his eyes opened and he smiled a little smile.

Freddie: Hello, Sam.

Sam looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, and then her appearance changed to sadness.

Sam: Hi Freddie, I take it that your memory has returned?

Freddie: Sure did.

Freddie looked around the room.

Freddie: I guess I really did have a bad day, I couldn't even get killing myself right.

Sam: Why did you try it Freddie?

Freddie: Oh, come on Sam, you were there! You know what kind of day I was having, plus all of the other stuff that had gone on this year. How much do you think one person can take!

Sam: Freddie, I am so sorry I just,

Freddie: You were just being yourself; let's see how much I can torment Freddie! Oh, has a job he loves, let me get in there and screw it up for him. Then to make all of those sales, and to get my boss to promote you and me ending up humiliated and fired. What else could I do, you not only shattered all of my dreams, you rubbed my face in them!

Sam: Freddie…

Freddie: Just leave Sam, you can't destroy my life and then come in and play the concerned friend, a friend would have never let it go this far!

Sam ran out of the room in tears. She kept running until she found herself outside of Carly's door. She banged on it briefly, and then she let herself in.

She got inside and curled up on the couch with her knees against her face and sat the crying her eyes out.

She was still in that position when Carly came home. Carly took one look and ran in to comfort her friend and to find out what was going on.

Carly: Sam, what's wrong, what happened?

Sam was crying too hard to speak.

Carly: Is something wrong with Freddie? Did something happen?

Sam nodded, she stopped holding onto herself and hugged Carly.

Carly: Sam…you're choking me, just tell me what happened!

Sam: Freddie got back from physical therapy, we were talking, and then his memory all came back at once!

Carly: Freddie's memory is back, that is great, isn't it?

Sam: No, he remembered that he tried to kill himself, and he remembered why! It was all my fault; and he remembered.

Carly: What happened then?

Sam: He told me why he tried to kill himself and why it was my fault, and then told me to get out.

Carly: Great, now what do we do?

Sam: I don't know he probably won't want to see you either because you rejected him; I don't know what is left.

Carly: Spencer! He and Spencer always got along. Spencer, Come out here!

Spencer runs out of his room.

Spencer: What's up?

Carly: Sam just got back from the hospital, Freddie regained his memory!

Spencer: That is a good thing right?

Carly: Not really, he remembered that he tried to kill himself and why. He told Sam to get out, and he probably won't want to see me either. We want you to go and talk to him.

Spencer: Why me?

Sam: Because you have always been like an older brother or a father figure to him, he will listen to you.

Spencer: That's what Dr. Pensky said.

Carly: Who is Dr. Pensky?

Spencer: She is the psychiatrist assigned to Freddie's case.

Carly: You spoke to her already?

Spencer: Yes the last time I was there.

Carly: Well we need you to go back and talk to Freddie. You are the only one of us that he will still want to see...

Spencer: Ok, I will go right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Carly: Let's go with him, we can wait outside and maybe he can talk Freddie into wanting to see us again...

They arrive at the hospital. Freddie has been moved out of the Intensive Care Unit so they had to check at the desk for his new room. Spencer does first and the girls hang back

Spencer knocks

Spencer: He Freddie, want some company?

Freddie: Hi Spencer, come on in.

Spencer: So how is it going?

Freddie: Pretty good I guess; physical therapy seems to be moving ahead of schedule.

Spencer: That's great, so you will be up and around before you know it.

Freddie: Seems that way.

Spencer: I heard that you memory came back too.

Freddie: Yeah, I wish it hadn't.

Spencer: Yeah about that. Freddie I am really sorry that you had a tough day like that. I know how you must have felt.

Freddie: How can you possibly know what I feel like? Do you have any idea what is like to be doing something that you really like and being a failure at it? Do you know what it is like not to be able to have the girl you want love you, and then have another one who does for a while then turns on you. Do you know what it feels like to be becoming an adult and facing the prospect of always living in your mother's home?

Spencer: I'm sorry, what part of that was I not supposed to understand?

Freddie: Oh. Spencer how can you stand it?

Spencer: Freddie, my dad wanted me to become a lawyer. I wanted to become an artist; did you notice how well my art is selling? Most of the pieces are still in the apartment, unsold. I still keep trying, because some day I still believe I am going to succeed. I am not even going to talk about my success with girls, except to say that I am a lot older than you, and I just keep trying. Oh and by the way, I still live in my dad's apartment.

Freddie: I see your point.

Spencer: Good. The point is you are young; everything is not going to work out the first time, or maybe the second or third time. If you quit, though, the only thing I can promise you is that it will _never_ work out. Carly loves you Freddie, like a brother, I know that is not what you want, but as her brother I can tell you that it is not bad, and as far as Sam goes, she loves you in the way you always wanted, but doesn't always know how to show it. She probably fell in love with you back when you guys were little, but all you saw was Carly and ignored her. She had to deal with that and did by teasing you and all the other things.

Freddie: Things I could have lived without.

Spencer: The point is she was showing you attention, not the kind you wanted but it was her way of telling you that she was interested in you.

Freddie: You are saying that Sam really loves me?

Spencer: When you woke up here who was the first person you saw?

Freddie: Sam

Spencer: Who has been here every day since you have been here and stayed all day with you?

Freddie: Sam

Spencer: So what does that tell you?

Freddie: Yeah, but she wrecked my job!

Spencer: You two weren't dating so she went back to the old Sam mode. Besides, was that really the job you wanted?

Freddie: Yes, I was working in the Pear store!

Spencer: Yes, as a salesman trying to sell computers to idiots. How well were you doing at it?

Freddie: Lousy, I only sold 1 pair of ear-buds.

Spencer: Right, but you would have stayed there if Sam had not come along doing a job you hate and were lousy at, because it was the Pear store. With what you know about computers you should be writing programs or consulting with industry, not helping people decide between the pink or blue cover.

Freddie: So Sam was actually helping me?

Spencer: In the only way she knew how. Do you know that when you threw Sam out of her she cried all the way to our apartment and was sitting there crying when Carly came home? How often have you seen Sam cry, about anything?

Freddie: Once when the grocery store ran out of bacon.

Spencer: Yeah, that makes you as important to her as bacon. Knowing Sam, is there a higher compliment?

Freddie: So what I do now?

Spencer: Carly and Sam are outside. Talk to them; let them back into your life. Carly wants to love you like a brother, take it, it's not bad. As far as Sam goes, you are on your own, but remember the month or so that you two were dating, that was what you wanted right? You can have it back; you just have to work on it.

Freddie: You know, your grandfather was right; you would have made a great lawyer.

Spencer: Yeah, and I would have been as happy as you were selling pink and blue computer covers.

Freddie: Can you as Sam to come in, and leave us alone for a while?

Spencer: Sure.

Spencer walks out into the hall.

Carly: So, how did you do?

Spencer: Freddie wants to see Sam for a while, alone.

Carly: Ok, Sam; go for it.

Sam slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She stood at the foot of the bed, not knowing what to do next.

Sam: Hi, Freddie, how are you feeling?

Freddie: There is a chair over her Sam. Would you like to sit down?

Sam: I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay.

Freddie: I do Sam, please sit down.

Sam sits but she is clearly nervous.

Freddie: I, um, I just wanted to say that...

Sam: I'm sorry Freddie!

Freddie: What are you sorry for?

Sam: For messing up your new job and getting you fired, for busting you while I was doing it, for watching you get humiliated and not stopping it. Last for breaking up with probably the greatest guy I have ever known and don't even deserve.

Freddie: I'm sorry too. I am sorry for getting mad at you for getting me out of a lousy job that I sucked at. I am sorry that I threw you out of here today and made you cry. Last I am sorry I broke up with one of my best friends and a beautiful girl that some guys would kill for.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Freddie, their kiss was long and passionate.

Sam: Carly is outside, are you ready to see her?

Freddie: Is she going to kiss me like that too?

Sam: She better not; your mine.

Sam walked over to the door and told Carly to come in.

Carly walked in slowly after Sam.

Carly: Hi Freddie, how are you feeling?

Freddie: Carly, is that you can you come closer I can barely see your or hear you...

Carly turns to Sam

Carly: (whispers) Sam, what is going on? I thought you said he was feeling better!

Freddie: (in his normal voice) Actually, I am feeling pretty good, I just felt like teasing you a little.

Carly runs over to his bedside: You are just lucky that you are already in the hospital, because I was ready to put you in one.

Freddie: Now is that anyway to talk to your sick friend?

Carly leans over and kisses him, putting a little extra into it.

Freddie: (to Sam) I thought you said she wasn't going to do that!

Sam: I lied.

Carly: So are we all best friends again?

Freddie: Yes

Carly: And no matter what you are not going to do anything this stupid again?

Freddie: Well actually there is only one thing that might make me do this again.

Sam: What?

Freddie: If I ask you to marry me, and you say no.

Sam: Wait, are you asking me to marry you?

Freddie: Yes.

Sam: Well, I don't know, you are not on your knees and I don't see a ring.

Carly: But in Freddie's defense, he has been in the hospital.

Sam: Yeah, but you expect me to marry someone who can't even hold a job in the Pear store?

Carly: Sam, if you promise to make me maid of honor I think I can fix that.

Freddie: You can get me my job at the Pear store back?

Carly: No, but I was speaking to my dad, you know the Air Force Colonel?

Freddie: So, you got me into the air force?

Carly: No, but my dad does have contacts with a little airplane company in Seattle. You may have heard of them, Boeing. It seems that they have an opening in the IT department, and you have an interview as soon as you get out of here and can walk in the door.

Freddie: Carly that is incredible, thank you!

Carly: That's what friends are for.

Sam: Well I can think of one other thing.

Sam kisses Freddie

Sam: In case you were wondering, the answer to your proposal is yes.

Spencer: This is great, so Carly got you a job, Sam is marrying you, I feel kind of left out I have nothing to do.

Carly: Are you kidding? You have the most important job of all!

Spencer: (feeling very proud now); what is that?

Carly: You get to tell Mrs. Benson that Freddie is going to marry Sam!


End file.
